New Beginnings
by BashfulPolkadot
Summary: Meg is a new student at William McKinley High School. Includes mainly characters from The Glee Project. My first fan fic, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I wrote this for my friend and it is my first fan fic :) please read and review! Mainly cast from The Glee Project. This Chapter is short but I'm just starting off the story, longer chapters to come.**

**I don't own glee (unfortunately) or The Glee Project. I do however, own Meg.**

Meg closed her eyes and took a deep breath, placing her hand on the door handle to the choir room. As if her first day at William McKinley High School hadn't been hard enough already. She wasn't a popular cheerleader or the type of girl who would hang off a Jock's arm like a doll, just a nerd, who loved to sing. All these thoughts rushed through Meg's head as she wondered how she was going to be judged in her first few minutes as a member of McKinley Highs Glee Club - New directions. "No time like the present." Meg murmured to herself as she plucked up the courage and pushed the door open, standing awkwardly as everyone who was currently occupying the choir room suddenly broke off the chatter and went silent. Meg's brain froze , just like everyone in the room seemed to have. Mr Schuester broke the ice by exclaiming to the class "Everyone, we have a new member of the glee club!"

Meg cautiously ambled over to one of the chairs, placing herself next to a tall, lanky, blonde haired boy who was nearly the spitting image of a stereotypical geek. He turned in his seat to look at Meg who stayed put, flicking her eyes around the choir room and in between the other members of the glee club sitting around her, listening to Mr Schuester intently. The blonde haired boy leaned over in his seat towards Meg, a goofy grin on his face. "Hi," he muttered quietly as not to disturb the class "I'm Cameron."  
>"Meg," Meg uttered quietly, looking down, not really caring for the stranger sitting beside her.<p>

A sharp toll of a bell indicated the end of class and Meg packed up her bag to leave, 'that wasn't too bad' she thought to herself, hoping to make a quick getaway. "Meg!" she heard her name called from the seats and whipped around to see who was calling her, it was Cameron, the blonde haired 'geek-boy' who had been sitting next to her. Meg looked at him expectantly, noticing that he was now sided by an intelligent, good looking red head with large ringlets that hung halfway down her back. "This is Marissa, she often sings female lead," he called with a softer tone in his voice, planting a quick kiss on the bubbly red heads cheek.  
>"It's, it's ni-nice to meet you Marissa." Meg stuttered with a faint smile, making a dash for the door.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is nearly double the length of the last one :) I'll try update this at least twice a week but I can get quite busy with school etc. Thank you for the reviews :) Yes, Cameron and Marissa are dating.  
>Random x and o's are time-lapse. <strong>

**I don't own Glee or The Glee Project.**

Meg opened her locker feeling a little more relaxed about the rest of the day when she heard a faint tap on her open locker door. An attractive, tall, black haired guy with a thick Irish accent was standing beside her, a glint in his eye. "Hallo?" he asked questioningly "You're Meg right? Joined the glee club yesterday, I'm Damian, nice to meet you."

"Yea, Meg, it's a pleasure." Meg replied, shocked at how polite Damian was.

"I'm the male lead, and we haven't heard you sing yet, although I'm sure you're very good, if your voice is anywhere near as good as you looks."

"Why Thank you." Meg was still stunned at the compliments Damian was giving her, she had never had someone she barely knew treat her like this before.

"Come with me," said Damian, making gestures with his hands, "You can come eat with me and my friends Cameron and Marissa, whom I think you met yesterday."

"Sounds better than any other plan I had." Meg responded, and walked off in the same direction as Damian, to their lunch spot.

Meg found that the lunch hour flew, spending her lunch time sitting under an old tree in the courtyard with Damian, Marissa and Cameron seemed like a perfect way to spend the hour just talking about all sorts of things, Meg's previous school, things that had happened in glee, songs and Damian tried (and failed) to describe everyone in the glee club to Meg so she would at least know a few names.

Hearing Damian singing the lead for the next group number, Meg noticed how naturally good he was at singing and dancing, his Irish accent just the cherry on top of the cake. Thinking about all this Meg realized how much she liked Damian, and maybe it could be more than a friendship. Damian was such a nice guy, talented, good looking and ever so sweet as well.

The music ended, pulling Meg out of the fantasy she had created in her head. Meg clapped while still processing what had just happened inside her head. Had she really just thought about being in a relationship with Damian? That was nothing like her at all, usually she didn't really think about guys, just songs and schoolwork. Sure she'd had a few boyfriends in the past but she had never imagined herself with a guy like she just did with Damian. "Hmm," she hummed quietly to herself, and smiled as Damian wandered up to her seat in the audience section of the auditorium.

With a stupid grin on his face, Damian stood beside Meg's seat. Meg looked up at his expectant face trying to think of something to say to him, but no words seemed to be forming in the muddled mess of her brain. Damian smiled at the perplexed look on her face and thought just how cute she looked when she was confused. "Meg, come on its time to go." Meg quickly stood up.

"Right, lets go," she responded quickly, and began to stride off in the direction of the exit, ready to go home after her second day, feeling rather happy with how life was turning out.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Meg's sixth day in the glee club and she was finally starting to feel comfortable, she had found good friends in Damian, Cameron and Marissa, choosing to spend her lunch times with them. She still hadn't had to sing with the glee club yet and although the thought scared her, she found she was rather looking forward to being a part of the group. "Meg, Damian," said Mr Schue, "Would you two like to sing us a duet? Meg, we would all love to hear you sing." Meg hesitated, she'd never been very good at standing up and singing in front of people before even though singing was her passion. "Lets do it!" Damian nearly yelling in excitement, causing Meg to jump in her seat a little. "We can sing Someone Like You by Adele!" he was still on the verge of yelling, surprising Meg with the enthusiasm in his voice. "Um, sure, I guess we could sing that." Hesitancy showing in her voice.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note - I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have been sick and had some tests at school and they have had to some before the story. I am going away for a week but I promise to update more often when I get back. Thank you for t he story alerts and reviews, I smile every time I get a new one in my inbox :) If there is something you would like in the story PM me and I will try and add it into the plans I already have :)**


End file.
